


2:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you spoiling me because you're Unity's ex-preacher?'' Supergirl wished to know.





	2:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are you spoiling me because you're Unity's ex-preacher?'' Supergirl wished to know before Reverend Amos Howell frowned and nodded.

THE END


End file.
